When an orientation film material for controlling a direction (orientation) of liquid crystal molecules is spread on a surface of a substrate included in a liquid crystal display and reaches a region between a sealing material for sealing a liquid crystal material and the surface of the substrate, an adhesiveness between the surface of the substrate and the sealing material is deteriorated, thus giving rise to a drawback that a liquid crystal material may leak.
Prior arts disclose a technology that suppresses the spreading by wetting of an orientation film with recessed grooves which are formed inside a region where the sealing material is arranged and outside the display region by etching a second insulating layer covering a second conductive layer including a plurality of video signal lines, or by etching a first insulating layer covering a first conductive layer including a plurality of scanning signal lines and the second insulating layer (See Japanese unexamined published patent application Nos. 2008-26345 and 2007-322627)
In the technology disclosed in the prior arts, because the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer are exposed at a bottom area of the recessed grooves, transparent conductive material included in a conductive layer is formed inside the recessed grooves. However, it is difficult to arrange the recessed grooves in a region which overlaps a plurality of wirings made of the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer, because a voltage inside the recessed grooves is common with the transparent conductive material. In other words, in this technology, the region where the recessed grooves are arranged is limited by an arrangement of wirings made of the first conductive layer and the second conductive layer.